I will stand by you
by Burnbee
Summary: Bumblebee awakes during something he cant erase and now it's up to Prowl,Ratchet,and Optimus Prime to cetch the perps without them knowing they've been turned in.While our two favorite twin devils get a taste of their own medicine. Rated T for teen to be safe
1. they're AUTOBOTS!

i was away from _him_.sentinel prime.i still can't believe he was in me!i just kept running with both servo's out in front of me pushing anybot in my path out of the way.i ran off the stealhaven and into the base.i burst into the living room crying and just kept running.  
"hey!what's wrong little buddy?"bulkhead exclaimed but i ignored him and kept running.  
"what was up with bumblebee?"sari shrugged and continued to look in the direction bumblebee ran.i kept running all the way to my room.i slamed the door and curled up crying on my berth.i heard a knock at my door and got quiet hoping whoever it was it wasn't sentinel.  
"bumblebee it's i come in?"prowl got off his berth quietly and slowly opened the door.  
"yeah."bumblebee walked in and bumblebee closed the sat on bumblebee's berth.  
"are you alright?"prowl once he sounded sincere and concern and was that worry?  
"no."bumblebee replied.  
"what's wrong?"prowl ask.  
"i don't want to talk about it."bumblebee was surprized when prowl pulled him into a hug but then just leaned into his chest and cried patted his back and cooed to him untill he calmed enough to explained how he woke up in the middle of being raped,how he screamed and threw sentinel off,how he ran away,then everything that went on untill prowl got he finished more tears started and prowl hugged him tighter.  
" 's won't hurt you again.i promise."prowl cooed.  
"you can't promise that."bumblebee stated.  
"yes i can and i just you get some sleep tomorrow we'll have ratchet check you out."prowl said.  
"but when will i tell prime?and the others?"bumblebee ask."i don't want to but they...they need to know don't they?"bumblebee ask.  
"tell them whenever you like.i'll be right there with you to help you do it."prowl said."now get some need it."prowl added.  
"you'll be right here when i wake up?"bumblebee ask.  
"promise."prowl snuggled into prowls side and was asleep before he knew just watched the bug hard about what he had been had done a lot of mean,stupid,rude,angering,agrravating,annoying,ext. things to bumblebee in the past but this crossed the much as prowl wanted to go beat the slag out of sentinel prime he kept his promise to would be there when bumblebee woke up and he would help bumblebee through the started thinking about how he treated bumblebee while absentmindedly taking bumblebee's hand in his own and rubbing his thumb over the back of whimpered in his sleep curling in on himself." .it's alright i'm still here.i wont let him get you i ."prowl pulled bumblebee all the way into his lap and rocked slowly.  
*some time later*  
prowl wasn't sure how much time had passed since bumblebee fell was still slowly rocking him though and every time bumblebee whimpered or something prowl would say something to let him know he was still started sturring and sat up in prowls lap causing the older mech to blush streched his arms and accidently hit prowl in the jumped surprised then his optics opened wide.  
"OH MY GOD!PROWL!I'M SO SORRY!"bumblebee exclaimed."are you alright?"bumblebee smiled and chuckled before giving him a freindly hug.  
"it's alright.i'm fine you didn't hurt me at all."prowl let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
"i'm sorry i fell asleep on you prowl."bumblebee said looking down to hide his blush.  
"hey it's ok i could tell you needed that."prowl got out of prowls lap and his empty tanks rumbled."you sound like you need some energon."prowl said.  
"i do but i'm not leaving my room.i know sentinels out there waiting for me somewhere."bumblebee shivered.  
"well i'll go out there with you want."prowl said.  
"n-no i don't want to cause you any more trouble."bumblebee whispered.  
"it's fine no trouble at all besides i'm runnin' on empty anyway."prowl replied.  
"are you sure?"bumblebee ask.  
" 's go."prowl followed bumblebee to the washroom and waited outside the door for cleaned up they got their energon and went to the 'living room' to relax.  
*living room*  
"hey little was wrong earlier?"bulkhead ask.  
"nothing just some personal 't worry."bumblebee gave a friendly smile.  
"so crackin'?"jazz ask.  
"nothing much how 'bout you jazz?"bee replied.  
"can't complain."jazz smiled."you prowl?"jazz ask.  
"about as good as always."prowl and bumblebee sat on the couch.  
"i see someone found the little glitch."ratchet said standing over the couch.  
"i beg your pardon?"bumblebee questioned.  
"i'm talking about you!primes been looking for ya all morning!"ratchet exclaimed.  
"which one?"bumblebee ask.  
"optimus oh and he's looking for you also."ratchet said pointing at prowl.  
"lets go."prowl and bumblebee walked into optimus' office.  
*optimus' office*  
when they walked in bumblebee hid behind looked up and growled,sentinel.  
" good your here."optimus smiled.  
"if sentinel is staying we won't be here much longer."prowl said.  
" was just leaving."optimus grumbled something and walked he passed by prowl stood protectively infront of bumblebee but he still touched his he walked out bumblebee raced out from behind prowl freaked out.  
"ew!ew!ew!he touched me!"bumblebee exclaimed holding the 'infected' arm away from his body.  
"alright then..."optimus said freaked out by bumblebee."now.i needed you two because your going with sentinel back to cybertron for a 've resently lost both of your files and would like you to come back and fill out your information again."optimus hid behind prowl when he said that.  
"uh-ah!no!i wont go you can't make me!not with sentinel!i won't do it!"bumblebee quivered and shivered and clung to prowls back.  
"what is wrong with you bumblebee?you will go!like it or not!"optimus exclaimed.  
"no!"bumblebee cried.  
" has something to tell you."prowl pushed bumblebee in front of him."go on tell him bee."prowl whispered shook with fear.  
"b-but you said i could t-t-tell them when i was ready."bumblebee studdered.  
"inless you want to go with him you need to tell him now."prowl said.  
"what is it?"optimus ask.  
"he...i...prime...and..."bumblebee studdered."I CAN'T DO IT!"bumblebee burst into grabbed bumblebee's hand comfertingly.  
"it's alright breath slowly then speak.i'm right here."prowl said softly.  
"sentinel raped me!"bumblebee exlcaimed before hiding his face in prowls chestplate.  
" ."prowl cooed hugged bumblebee sat in shock for a momtent before speaking.  
"when did this happen?!"optimus shouted whimpered at optimus' tone and stayed nuzzled into prowls chest.  
"this morning i think."prowl nodded slightly."now i'm going to talk him and calm him he wants to go see ratchet."prowl picked bumblebee up and walked the time they reached the living room bumblebee was in a light recharge.  
*prowls room*  
prowl walked on to his own room and placed bumblebee on his he waas going to watch the little bot he'd have to stay in his room so prowl could get some work walked over to his tree and trimmed it's he was done with that he sat down at his desk and begain to look over his datapads.  
"hm...we're running low on oil."prowl took out another data pad and begain writing what they needed more of."i think ratchet said something about medical grade energon and medical berths."prowl thought out shrugged and wrote them down."i need a new order of shrikens."prowl added to the looked over at his current collection of used to have at least twenty but after last weeks battle with the 'cons he only had four left turned back to his datapad before he heard shifting on his turned around to see bumblebee sit up and strech out some."have a nice nap?"prowl ask.  
"i guess."bee stood up and walked over to bumblebee.  
"you sure you don't want to go ahead and see ratchet to make sure your ok physically?"prowl some reason bumblebee got really angry about that question.  
"physically?PHYSICALLY DOESN'T MATTER AT THIS POINT!WHAT ABOUT MENTALLY PROWL?!I DON'T CARE ABOUT PHYSICALLY!I WILL NEVER MENTALLY BE OK again!"bumblebee sitting up bee just cried was stunned and walked over to the little beside him he hugged him tightly and after a few minutes bumblebee calmed down and slowled his snuggled his face into prowls chest."i'm sorry i shouted at you prowl i didn't mean it."bumblebee whimpered.  
"it's alright bumblebee.i don't mind it's not your fault."prowl a moment he actully forgot that he was talking to bumblebee and accidently kissed him on the top of his blushed then remembering it was bumblebee he started to say sorry but was stopped when bumblebee nuzzled into his pulled his face out of prowls chest to look at him.  
"prowl how much would you believe me if i said i love you?"bumblebee ask.  
"i dont know."prowl replied.  
"what would you say if i told you i loved you?"bumblebee ask.  
"again i don't know."prowl was compleatly clueless about why bumblebee was asking these questions.  
"prowl...i love you."bumblebee whispered lowly but prowl still heard expression was blank like always and bumblebee was afraid for his life and watching prowls faceplate with fearful washed over bumblebee when prowl pulled him into a hug.  
**good he's not mad!**  
"i think i know what i would say."prowl said after a few minutes.  
"what's that?"bumblebee didn't look up he only rapped his arms around prowl in a small hug.  
"i love you too."prowl surprized bumblebee and caused the little bug to look up at the optics shinning with question."i love those big blue optics of yours."prowl smiled a true blushed a little at the statement but smiled at him lean'd down and captured bumblebee's lips with his was shocked at first but soon kissed back hands went around bumblebee's waste where he accidently his brushed his fingers against a moaned into the kiss and prowl could hear a low purr comming from the ninja smile and brush his finger repeatedly over the same spot over and over and broke the kiss after a few minutes as prowl continued to play with his beetles a few more minutes bumblebee was nothing more then a limp heap of purring little yellow autobot in prowls optics where half closed when prowl stopped it took a few seconds for bumblebee to regain he did he sat up and looked at prowl who stared off into a minute he blinked and looked down at the ground.  
"what's wrong prowl?"bumblebee sighed and looked into bumblebee's optics then looked back down at the ground and sighed again.  
"i'm really sorry i made you tell optimus."prowl said.  
"why?"bumblebee prowl didn't answer bumblebee grabed his chin and forced prowl to look at him."prowl i'm happy you made me tell.i feel little better knowing that he'll do something about it."bumblebee smiled.  
"you won't be when i tell you what he did."prowl said.  
"oh what could prime have possible done?it's not like he called ultra magnus and told him and i'm needed to testify at his trial."bumblebee didn't answer he just looked at bumblebee optics opened wide." .no he didn't."bee said nervously.  
"he did."prowl was surprized when bumblebee jumpped angerly and stompped towards the stormed out.  
great he's mad at me.  
at this thought prowl got a few minutes he heard some yelling and raced towards it.  
*optimus' office*  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"bumblebee shreaked as prowl came in.  
"bumblebee i'm sorry but it had to be done."optimus said calmly.  
"I TRUSTED YOU!I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO TELL!AND YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE!I...I HATE YOU!"bumblebee turned around only to 'accidently' punch prowl in the face before he pushed prowl out of his way taking glared at his leader.  
"you know you were the only one he trusted right now more then me right?"prowl went to reply but prowl ran after bumblebee.  
*the woods*  
bumblebee just stumbled around in the sure he was just going in giant circles.  
"i've passed that tree six times.i feel like it's following me."bumblebee stopped walking and climbed the didn't even notice when prowl came up behind him untill he rapped his arms around bumblebee's waste.  
" ya holdin up?"prowl whispered.  
"terrible."bumblebee replied leaning back on sighed and closed his optics."i'm sorry i shoved you into the wall prowl."bumblebee whispered."and punched you in the face."bumblebee added.  
"it's ok.i deserved it.i should've let you tell them when you were ready and i'm sorry."prowl replied before kissing him softly on one of the horns on top of his mini-bot moaned and purred as the sensitive appendage was played begain to finger the appendage gently while smiling at the moaning and purring comming from his 's when prowl started to gently rub his fingers over the seconds bumblebee was again just another limp heap of yellow autobot in prowls arms."i'm sorry i made you tell optimus.i was really not my choice."prowl pushed prowls hands away and sat thought he'd made the little bot sad so he was surprized when bumblebee slapped him then hugged him.  
"stop saying sorry prowl.i'm happy you made me tell!"bumblebee shouted.  
"why!"prowl shouted back oviously angered at himself.  
"because if you'd never made me tell i would have never realized i was in love with you!"bumblebee screamed glaring at warning bumblebee pulled prowl into a anger between both dissapeared like it had never been melted into the they broke the kiss prowl looked at bumblebee and smiled.  
"come in lets go back to the base."prowl chuckled nervously.  
"love too but i cant."bee replied.  
"why?"prowl ask.  
"i don't know how to get down."bumblebee said smiled and laughed oh how bumblebee never failed to surprize him.  
"come on hop on my back i'll get us down."prowl hopped on and prowl got down he kept walking.  
"hey prowl you can put me down."bumblebee said.  
"are you sure your not going to get lost?"prowl ask.  
"i can follow you."bumblebee stopped and let bumblebee down prowl took looked down with sad optics.  
"i knew it was to good to be true."bumblebee saddly walked the way he thought prowl took watched from the tree's as bumblebee saddly walked on not expecting a jumped down then **BANG!** prowl jumped on bumblebee.  
"you didn't really think i'd leave you here all alone stumbling around in the dark did you?"prowl whispered.  
"actully yes."bumblebee replied as prowl pulled him up.  
"never."prowl pulled be into a hug."if your ever lost i'll find you and bring you back to earth."prowl kissed bumblebee gently on one of his horns making the beetle moan and lean into the pressed a little harder making bumblebee moan felt his body heating up and he looked at him."come on lets go."prowl whispered.  
"prowl."bumblebee almost didn't hear it.  
"yeah bee?"prowl ask turning around.  
"do you think ratchets still awake?"bumblebee ask.  
"yes."prowl replied."why?"prowl ask.  
"lets see him to night and get it over with."bumblebee whispered staring at the ground.  
"i'm sure ratchet would be happy to."prowl started walking home.  
**ratchet?**  
**yeah prowl?**  
**me and bumblebee are comming 'll be at the base in a few might want to get your tools ready.**  
**alright what happened?**  
**this morning bumblebee was raped and now he thinks he's ready to do a rape kit.**  
**WHAT!WHO DO IT?!**  
**i'll explain ,me,and the going to be at his trial.**  
**alright.i'll get the tools ready.**  
"so prowl?"bumblebee ask.  
"yeah?"prowl answered.  
"will you be there?"bumblebee ask.  
"where?"prowl ask.  
"with me and ratchet?"bumblebee was shocked and surprized.  
"of course if you want me to."prowl said.  
"i do.i really do.i trust you more then anybot else."bumblebee said hugging prowl he let him go and continued followed snuck up quietly and grabed bumblebee's hand in his walked together back to the base.  
*med bay*  
"alright lay down on the berth and relax."ratchet said nodded and did what he was lay'd a blanket over bumblebee's lower area seeing as he knew prowl would stay in reached over and squeazed bent down.  
"are you sure you can do this?"prowl whispered.  
"i have to."bumblebee whispered nodded and stood back up.  
"any time you want me to stop just say stop ok?"ratchet ask.  
"o-ok."bumblebee replied.  
*after the kit*  
bumblebee wasn't sure how long the rape kit took but he was out cold by the time it was done.  
"oh yeah he was rapped by i'd say at least at the most."ratchet said."who was he raped by?"ratchet ask.  
"i was hopping you could tell me the names but i can tell you they're autobot's."prowl replied.  
"AUTOBOTS!"ratchet exclaimed.  
" only one i know of is can we get the other two or three names?"prowl ask.  
"i could do a swab of each and find out."ratchet said.  
"how do we trick bots into doing it?"prowl ask.


	2. It doesn't work like that Bumblebee

"say it's a normal check up but something's going around and i want to check and see if any one has and bee can say you were done before because he thought he had it and you were hanging out with him."ratchet replied.  
"ok."prowl said.  
"well do it tomorrow i'll get the notice out to prime get him to bed and you go to."ratchet said.  
"alright will do."prowl picked up bumblebee gently and carried him away.  
*prowl room*  
prowl sat with bumblebee in his lap on the rocked slowly while playing with one of the horns on top his awoke and prowl stopped playing with his horn but not rocking.  
"prowl?"bumblebee ask.  
"yes bee?"prowl replied.  
"what did ratchet find?"bumblebee ask.  
"he said at least two or three more then just sentinel."prowl replied.  
"will they go to stockades?"bumblebee ask.  
"when we find out who they are yes."prowl replied.  
"good."bumblebee whispered."will they be at court?"bumblebee ask.  
"yes."prowl said.  
"then i'm not going."bumblebee stated.  
"it doesn't work like that bee."prowl replied.  
"it does now."bumblebee felt pitty for his little bot.  
"you have to.i'll be there with 'll be ok bumblebee you could get them sent to stockades for life because what they never know you may just convince other bots they've raped to step out and say it too."prowl thought about it for a moment.  
"ok i'll do it."bumblebee hugged him tight and kissed his horn.  
"that's my bee."prowl nuzzled his face into bumblebee's let out a had an evil grin on his face as his fingers slithered into the creases of prowls armor slipped his fingers into his sensitive wiring making the normally calm and collected ninja bot gasp and continued to play with the wires even as he felt prowls frame heat engin purred as his wires were played with."be-bee."prowl moaned.  
"yes prowl?do you want something?"bumblebee whined and bit his bottom lip as bumblebee pet his sensitive wiring stopped bumblebee before he could go any further.  
"not right now."prowl nodded and relaxed in prowls lap."lets get some sleep."prowl nodded and climbed off lay'd down and prowl lay'd beside him.  
*next morning*  
"attention all autobots please report to ratchets medbay for your regular look overs.i repeat please report to ratchets medbay for your regular look you."optimus said over the intercom was what woke bumblebee and stood and streached.  
"we don't have to so want to go get some energon?"prowl ask.  
" good."bumblebee walked out and into the 'living room'  
*living room*  
they walked in and bumblebee hid behind prowl who tried to keep couldn't convince the steelhaven members to go to his medbay so they met in the 'living room'.ratchet turned around to put sunstreakers swab in his box and grab another he saw the two.  
"mornin' you your results in from clean."ratchet said.  
"thanks ratchet."prowl said.  
"yeah thanks."bumblebee mumbled.  
"alright jetstorm,blurr,sunny,jetfire,and !"ratchet said they raced being the only one left."alright ."ratchet growled but complied."and if you bite me i'll turn your aft into a toaster."ratchet swabed ratchet put his in the box too."now GET!"ratchet walked past bumblebee and prowl to get time he reached to touch bumblebee but prowl stood in his way and pushed bumblebee towards the energon almost growled but decided not to and walked out.  
"yeah hate you to sentinel."bumblebee grinned.  
"alright all results will be in tomorrow me in the med bay seven o'clock sharp."ratchet and bumblebee nodded and waived as ratchet left.  
"so wanna watch a movie?"bumblebee ask.  
"i thought you'd never ask."prowl smiled.  
***_movie_**/i*  
**_Sulley: Mike, that's not her door.  
Mike: What are you talking about? Of course it's her door. It's her door.  
Sulley: No. Her door was white and it had flowers on it.  
Mike: No. It must've dark last night because this is its door.  
[Mike opens the door. A bright light and polka music emanate from the room]  
Mike: (to Boo) You hear that? Sounds like fun in there. Well, see ya kid. Send me a postcard. That's Mike Wazowski, care of 22 Mike Wazowsi-You-Got-Your-Life-Back-Lane.  
Boo: Mowki Kowsie.  
Mike: Very good. Now bon voyage. See ya.  
[Mike waves a stick in front of Boo as if she were a dog]  
Mike: Look at the the stick?  
[Mike throws the stick through the door]  
Mike: Go get the stick. Go fetch.  
[sulley closes door.]  
Sulley: Mike, this isn't Boo's door.  
Mike: Boo? What's Boo?  
Sulley: That's... what I decided to call her. Is there a problem?  
Mike: Sulley, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it. Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me...  
[Mike pauses, realizing that they suddenly have the attention of the entire scare floor]  
Mike: Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming company play called uh, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me. It's a musical.  
[singing]  
Mike: Put that thing back where it came from or so help me... so help me, so help me and cut. We're still working on it, it's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers._**  
*off movie*  
"dude i'm like sulley,jazz is like mike,and sari is like boo."bumblebee said.  
"now that you say that...i actully see that."prowl leaned over and snuggled into prowls looked down at bumblebee and smiled."whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"prowl ask in a very unprowlish voice.  
"court."bumblebee frowned and pulled the beetle closer."when is the court date?"bumblebee whispered.  
"i don't have to wait untill all test results come in."prowl sat up striaght and sighed.  
"lets just watch the movie."bumblebee nodded and clicked leaned back over into prowls jumpped apart when somebot cleared their turned around and bumblebee the outside he was anrgy at optimus but on the inside he was terrified what could happen if prowl wasnt grabed prowls servo carefully.  
"can we help you prime?"prowl ask.  
"yeah.i didn't see you two in line to get tested."optimus replied.  
"that's because we were tested thought he had it and so ratchet tested us both because i had been hanging out with him."prowl said gently rubbed his thumb over the back of bumblebee's hand in a comfurting manner.  
"thats what ratchet said just thought i'd make sure."optimus walked over to the couch and sat jumped up letting prowls hand go in the stood and walked out of the room with bumblebee.  
*prowls room*  
what time is it prowl?"bumblebee ask from his spot on the floor.  
"about noon."prowl replied from his tree.  
"ok."bumblebee said.  
"you can lay on my berth if you want to."prowl said.  
"no thanks."bumblebee replied.  
"ya know nothings going to happen to you right?"prowl ask.  
" long as your there or ratchets there.i'm not comfertable around anybot but you and ratchet."bumblebee looked up at the meditating prowl and ,who got the feeling he was being watched,onlined his optics and looked flashed a friendly smile to bumblebee who flashed a small smile frowned at the sad smile and hopped out of the tree.  
"would you like to go to the park?"prowl was about to answer when there was a knock on prowls door."one minute."prowl said holding a finger up at bumblebee.  
"ok."bumblebee replied.  
"yes?"prowl was more knocking and prowl walked over to the door he opened it enough to show his growled at who he saw and slamed the door shut in his faceplate.  
"who was it?"bumblebee whispered.  
"sentinel."prowl growled."come go to the roof."prowl climbed the tree and bumblebee followed everything he heard more knocking and once they were on top of the roof and out of sight they heard sentinel bust in prowl's room.  
*the roof*  
"do you think he knows i told you?what if he hurts you guy's!what if he hurts sari?!"bumblebee freaked placed a hand over his mouth.  
"shhhhhh."prowl looked at him."hush or he'll find us."prowl took his hand off bumblebee's scooted closer to prowl's looked down and put an arm around the minibot pulling him a little listened and for a moment only heard something crashed and prowl called for wouldn't have if bumblebee wasn't there.  
**prowl to prime!  
prime here what's wrong?  
sentinel's in my room destroying my stuff searching for i can't go down 's to afraid to stay by himself or go down there to help me fight.i need help!  
alright i'll get ratchet,jazz,blurr,and the jet twins and we'll be there in half a cycle!**  
"primes comming."prowl nodded and scooted closer to prowl.  
"DAMN NINJA BOT!WHERE ARE YOU?!"sentinel exclaimed and bumblebee whimpered.  
" 's alright."prowl whispered.  
"SENTINEL!"optimus shouted.  
"GET OUT OF HIS ROOM!"jazz afew clinks they got him looked up through the hole."you can bring him down now."jazz two climbed down.  
"would've faught him myself but didn't wanna leave him and couldn't really move he grabed me and wouldn't let go."prowl waived sheepishly.  
"why are you scared of sentinel?"jazz just stared at him and backed whimpered and prowl sprung into he walked towards bumblebee.  
" 's don't have to tell him yet."prowl sounded like he was talking to a raced for prowl and dug his face into his looked up at the confused jazz."i'll tell you later."prowl nodded and walked out.  
"did i make jazz mad?"bumblebee whimpered.  
"what?oh no no no.i ask him to go."prowl replied.  
"oh."bumblebee said quietly."prowl?"bumblebee whispered.  
"yes bee?"prowl ask.  
"i'm sorry i've always been so mean to you and always pull pranks on you.i mean your being nice to me and all i've ever been to you is rude."bumblebee looked down and saw the baby blue eye's he fell in love with looking back at him.  
"it's 's all in the past just forget it ever happened."prowl 's empty tanks rumbled and prowl giggled."do you ever take care of youself?"prowl laughed.  
"yes!well sorta...maybe...no not really."bumblebee finally couldn't help it he burst out into a few minutes he regained himself.  
"you didn't see or hear anything."prowl said stiffly.  
"prowl laughing?optimus your crazy."bumblebee nodded and they left to get some energon.  
*living room*  
prowl and bumblebee sat watching jazz and jetfire have a dance off while they drink their about thirty minutes bumblebee shouted.  
"OMG HOT FEMME!"bumblebee 's attention went from dancing to bumblebee causing him to fall and jazz to do a victory dance.  
"i yeah woah!"jazz said while doing the cabbage came in and glared at turned around and noticed this." -oh."jazz rolled his optics and walked out.  
"that was not being fair!"jetfire complained.  
"fine fine rematch."jazz danced again.  
"OH LOOK A MONKEY!"bumblebee paied attention so prowl joined in.


	3. I need feathers lots of them

"that's a weird place to put a piano."prowl said pointing bots this time looked up and fell.  
"oh yeah nice one prowler."bumblebee laughed.  
"do not call me that."prowl frowned but nodded.  
"alright and bumblebee are on patrol today."optimus said."bulkhead you and jazz have clean up duty down twins you two are free today."optimus added looking at his data pad then walked off.  
"shall we start patrol?"prowl ask.  
"if we have to i'd rather get over with now."bumblebee walked out of the base.  
"come on go clean the town of our last battle."jazz nodded and followed.  
*patrol*  
"DRIVE BUMBLEBEE!"prowl had found them on patrol and had knocked a building it was falling they realized it would fall right ontop of them so they started racing.  
"I'M TRYING PROWL!"bumblebee shouted transformed and started running back for bumblebee who'd also got tangled up in some wires."AH!"bumblebee raced over and helpped his get up got him untangled and they raced seen then puddle of oil they both slipped but prowl regained his wasn't so lucky and slide into a wall.  
"bumblebee get up!"prowl tried but his legs hurt to much.  
"I CAN'T!"bumblebee came to his picked him up bridel style and called for back up and told ratchet he was comming to the medbay."aw!aw!prowl it hurts."bumblebee cried.  
"hang on on."prowl tried to calm whimpered and prowl held him 's eye's started slowly closing." stay awake whatever you do stay awake ok?"prowl said."come on tell me about your next prank for ratchet or where you were sparked or something just stay awake."prowl shot through his legs and bumblebee clung to prowl and whimpered last thing bumblebee heard was a loud explosion before he blacked out from energon loss.  
*med bay*  
"alright hurry he's fading get him on the berth!"ratchet quickly lay'd bee on the berth and backed up to stay out of the started working as prowl stood at the back of the room.  
*later*  
"both are broken.i fixed what i can but the smaller things his self repairs with have to fix 'll walk sort of funny for a little while but it should only last a month or two."ratchet said to prowl.  
"well thats the funny walk thing or anything but him being able to walk."prowl said.  
"just keep'em off his peds untill 'll wake up in about five minutes or so.i got some results to run against his kit.i'll be back in about six cycles."ratchet said then walked out before prowl could reply.  
"well ok then."prowl said with sarcastic snapped his fingers and turned around to wait for bumblebee to a few minutes bumblebee's eye's fluttered open.  
"p-prowl?what happened?did we win?"bumblebee ask.  
"yes it's were attacked and you passed out and no we lost."prowl replied.  
" !"bumblebee exclaimed as he moved his leg."why did hurt?"bumblebee ask.  
"you broke both of 'll walk funny for a little while and you can start walking tomorrow."prowl said.  
"right now i just wanna go to bed."bumblebee yelped when prowl lifted him up off the med berth bridel style.  
"got ratchets permission."prowl said as he carried the little bot to his there they lay'd down and went to sleep.  
*next morning*  
**HEY GET UP!**/u  
ratchet shouted through their comm bots jumped awake from their peaceful sleep.  
**alright i'm up.  
yeah ratchet*yawn* we are up.**/u  
**then get down here to my medbay for your results!  
but it's only five o'clock?  
bumblebee is right ratchet.  
i know they came in early!ratchet out.**/u  
the two looked at each other.  
"ready to find out?"prowl shook his head no took his hand in his own one on top and one on bottem before looking the little bug in the eye's."come on could be saving other bots trama."prowl whispered.  
"i...i...*sigh*then lets go before ratchet gets angry."bumblebee said then caught himself."well angier then he already is."bumblebee laughed and the two headed on their way.  
*med bay*  
"they are all autobots and thats why i shouted through your comm links."ratchet started with a and bumblebee nodded."now this is going to do more damage to bumblebee then to you of these were is supposed friends."ratchet added.  
"supposed being key word."bumblebee nodded.  
"i'm sorry to say the test results for four were ,blurr,and the jet twins."ratchet 's spark sank ratchet was right they are or were his friends or so he thought.  
"but that can't it."bumblebee replied trying to keep the hurt and fear out of his voice.  
"i did three times.i'm going to go announce that they had positive results for the virus."ratchet walked out just as the little bot burst into held the little bot whispering soothing words to him in hopes to calm him down.  
"i hate them."bumblebee cried.  
"it's ok bee."prowl replied.  
"no!it's not!i'm not going to court against them!"bumblebee sighed.  
"we'll talk about that later."prowl whispered wyping away bumblebee's tears."come on lets get out of here."prowl walked out and to prowls room.  
*prowls room*  
"attention!attention!would the following autobots please report to the medbay because their results came back positive : sentinel prime,blurr,jetfire,and jetstorm!those names again are sentinel,blurr,and the jet twins report to ratchet now!"optimus announced over the intercom.  
"i'll be right back ok bee?"prowl nodded he hadn't made one sound or said anything at all since he knew all the walked out and to optimus' office.  
*optimus' office*  
"hey prowl whats up?"ooptimus greeted.  
"i was wondering what the trial date is."prowl ' faceplate turned serious.  
"it's next week."optimus said.  
"you'll have to change is way to unstable to do only way he can do it is if i have help trying to convince him to go through with it."prowl replied.  
"i'll see what i can do magnus is on his way to arrest those four and i'll talk to him then."optimus said.  
"thanks."prowl turned and started walking out.  
"and prowl."optimus said.  
"yeah?"prowl ask.  
"take care of bumblebee."optimus replied.  
"will do."prowl that he walked out and back to his room.  
*prowls room*  
"hey bee."prowl said as he walked looked up and sighed then got an idea."hey bumblebee wanna play a video game?"prowl 's eye's lit up and he nodded." got a game console set up your room so lets go."prowl hopped off prowls berth and latched onto prowls walked out and were greeted by ratchet who was about to knock on prowls door.  
"good just the two i was looking for."ratchet said.  
"actully we were just leaving."prowl replied.  
"not i need your help."ratchet sighed ratchet only said that if the twins did something to his tools.  
"alright with what?"prowl ask.  
"i'm pranking the twins back for glueing my tools to the roof."ratchet giggled.  
"what?"ratchet ask.  
"well with the pranks i've pulled on prowl mixed with the pranks sunny and sides have pulled on you this should be good."bumblebee and prowl looked at each other then both looked at bumblebee.  
"will you help us?"they ask in was stunnded for a second.  
" do we start?"bumblebee ask.  
"now."ratchet grined went into prowls room and huddled.  
"so here's what were gonna do..."bumblebee started telling them his plan and during that they made several suggustions which bumblebee added in.  
"well instead of purple how about pink?"prowl stopped and thought.  
"alright pink paint and "bumblebee continued.  
"hey wait megatron owes me a favor.i'm sure he'd be happy to do that."ratchet pipped up.  
" we are done you make some calls and get back to us on that."bumblebee replied."and i'll need to contact me and prowl can go get the paint and other it?"bumblebee ask.  
"got it."ratchet said.  
"understood."prowl replied.  
"then lets get pranking."bumblebee left to talk to megatron.  
(list)  
_**  
paint**_

guns  
face paint  
drying glue

tape  
/i  
bumblebee and prowl continued making the they finished bumblebee called sari while prowl made a copy of the list and sent it to ratchet.  
"hey sari.i need a favor."bumblebee said.  
"if it's about buying you that video game no way."sari replied.  
"no no 's we are pulling aprank on the twins and i need and lots of feathers."bumblebee grined.  
"concider it by in a few hours and pick them up."sari replied.  
"ok see ya then."bumblebee said and hung up just as prowl came in.  
"so much for playing video games huh?"prowl chuckled.  
" did ratchet get ahold of him?"bumblebee ask.  
"oh yeah."prowl replied.  
"and?"bumblebee ask.  
"he agreed."prowl grined turned around and was about to tay on prowls berth when he noticed something on prowls tree.  
"hey prowl whats that?"bumblebee walked over and growled at what he saw.  
"this is no long just ratchets battle."prowl stated as he carefully pulled the 'watch for the stick in the mud!' signs off his tree.  
"oh wow i'm going to go check my room make sure they didnt do anything to it."bumblebee walked out and prowl heard him scream."SUNNY!SIDES!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"bumblebee shouted from his left to see what they had done only to walk into what looked to be a war 's posters and cd's were thrown games hung on the tv had 'sucker!' writen on it but that was all looked down to see why bumblebee said what he did and only picture bumblebee had of his creators was now smashed along with his video game picked up the broken data pad with the picture on it.  
"bumblebee."prowl said walking closer bumblebee stood up and walked past prowl and straight for optimus' office.  
*optimus' office*  
"hi..."optimus said in his usual happy tone but that left when he saw how angry bumblebee was."bumblebee whats wrong?"optimus ask.  
"they broke it and i want them dead."bumblebee grawled.  
"what and who?"optimus ask now confused.  
"sunstreaker and sideswipe broke my picture."bumblebee grawled holding up the evidence."i want them dead."bumblebee added.  
"i'll talk to them."optimus said slaming his head down on his desk.  
"good."bumblebee grawled and stormed out.  
*prowls room*  
"i'll clean my room later."bumblebee mumbled as he walked in knowing prowl would ask if he wanted help.  
"ok."prowl watched as bumblebee lay'd the broken data pad with the picture down on his berth then slamed his faceplate into the floor."um..."prowl started.  
"no i didn't hurt."bumblebee replied.  
"well alrighty then."prowl said with a smart ass attitude."i have something i need to do before we pick up stuff for the prank.i'll be right back."prowl stood and walked out without another word.  
*med bay*  
"hey did the twins pull the prank on you today?"prowl ask.  
" ."ratchet replied."why?"ratchet ask.  
"because me and bumblebee just found their stupid little surprizes and now bumblebee wants to kill them."prowl looked alarmed and set what he had down before turning to the ninja.  
"what did they do?"ratchet ask.  
"they tore up his room it looks like a war cd's are all over the floor and his posters are torn in half on the video games are attatched to the tv has 'sucker' writen on it."prowl started.  
"whats wrong about can all be fixed."ratchet replied.  
"i'm not game console was smashed and the only picture he had of his creators he found under his game console also smashed."prowl finished.  
"they smashed it?"ratchet ask.  
"yes."prowl replied angerly.  
"how's he handleing it?"ratchet ask.  
"he looked ready to burst into tears when he came back from tell optimus off for no reason."prowl sighed.  
"so what's you plan?"ratchet ask.  
"how'd you?"prowl ask.  
"you always have a plan."ratchet nodded then leaned closer and whispered his plan to the medic."hmmm you know that means we are short on time right?i mean since we are doing this prank and his birthday is in three days?"ratchet replied.  
"it's cutting it pretty close but we can do it."prowl nodded and prowl left.  
*sumdac tower*  
"come on sari get in."bumblebee had the feathers in his trunk.  
"so i'm going in with prowls holo thing to get whatever else you need for the prank?"sari 's holoform looked at her.  
"yes and it's not a holo thingy it's a holoform."prowl replied.  
"whatever."sari sighed.  
*a few hours later*  
"the others are gone so it's just going to be us and the ?"bumblebee reacieved two nodds.*play Secret Agent Man Instrumental*they picked up the black face paint and put in on their faceplates like football suited up in all black except their suited up in a ninja outfit sari got (where she got one big enough on short notice he had no clue) once in he grabed his belt.  
"slippery spray?"prowl ask.  
"check."bumblebee replied.  
"rope?"ratchet ask.  
"check."bumblebee replied.  
"water guns?"prowl ask.  
"check."bumblebee replied.  
"stick pads?"ratchet ask.  
"check."bee replied.  
"glue?"prowl ask.  
"check."bee replied.  
"ducktape?"ratchet ask.  
" guy's got the paint and sparkles set up?"bumblebee ask.  
"yep."ratchet replied.  
"trap door?"bumblebee ask.


	4. The nightmare

" should be comming in now go!"prowl took off.  
*the living room*  
bumblebee hung upside down from the roof held the rope tightly thankful that the sticky pads didn't twins walked in.  
**the glitch mice are in the trap.  
**bumblebee commed.  
**go.**  
prowl commed jumped down quickly and quietly one twin was in the living room the other in the rec .quickly put the ducktape over sunny's mouth and around his tried to speak but jumped back up and pulled the fell through the trapdoor and into a privite room.  
**one in the room one to go.**  
bumblebee commed as he watched the other twin.  
"sunny!sunny!"sideswipe jumped down letting out a tarzan shout and kicking sideswipe with both feet(like in baby genuses where the babies attack the adults).once he had him knocked to the floor.  
"this is for messing up my picture."bumblebee ducktaped sides the way he did his twin and pulled the leaver.  
*interrogation*  
"so who broke my picture?"bumblebee twins pointed at the made an incorrect sound and shot them both in the faceplates with water from the water guns."wrong answer."bumblebee replied."now lets try another trashed my room?"bumblebee ask.  
"somebot trashed your room?"sunny ask.  
"i ask the questions not answer!"bumblebee shouted squirtting him in the face.  
"sunstreaker did!"sideswipe shouted.  
"what no way!sideswipe did it!"sunstreaker shot them both again.  
"onto another carved bark off prowls tree?"bumblebee ask.  
"that was me but it was an accident.i tripped and fell."sunstreaker thought for a moment.  
"alright i'll accept that."bumblebee stated."so who put the sign up?"bumblebee they pointed at the other and bumblebee shot them again.  
" !it was me."sides time bumblebee squirted him twice in the face.  
"so who glued ratchets stuff to the roof?"bumblebee ask.  
"i swear that was sunny."sides glared at him.  
"was not!you broke into the med bay!you glued his tools to the roof!and stole one!that's how you broke his data pad!"sunny shouted pointing at then caught himself."oops."sunny whispered.*music suddenly cuts off*  
"you...you...you broke my picture?"bumblebee ask.  
"yea i broke it."sideswipe gave jumped on top of him and started beating him tried to stop him but got pulled into the fight too.  
"I HATE YOU!GO TO THE PITS!"bumblebee and ratchet burst into the room.  
"bumblebee stop!this wasnt part of the prank!"prowl exclaimed trying to pry the smaller mech off the twins."come on!"prowl grabed the smaller mech around his waste and put his peds against the started pulling bumblebee."RELEASE!"prowl shouted.  
"slag the prank!he broke my picture!"bumblebee exclaimed and continued on with what he was doing.  
"RELEASE!"prowl shouted.  
"NO!"bumblebee ended up getting sunny out of the pile.  
"sorry for breaking in."sunny said to the medic.  
"save it kid we gotta get you outta here."ratchet replied.  
*after the prank*  
the pink sparkle twins almost didnt get away from bumblebee alive because they broke his picture but prowl had been able to coax the little yellow autobot into leaving them alone.  
*prowls room*  
bumblebee was passed out giving prowl the time he gently took bumblebee's picture and gave it to ratchet who begain his he came back he settled down next to bumblebee who snuggled into his chassie engin purring softly.  
"its the sweet ones you have to worry about."prowl rolled over in his was about to shut off his optics and relax when bumblebee jumped out of quickly sat up and looked into bumblebee's optics."bee?"prowl clung to prowl rapped his arms around the sobbing mech."hey it's .it's alright."prowl didnt say anything he just clung to prowl a while his sobbing subsided but he didn't pull his face out of prowls chestplate.


	5. The trial

"are you alright?"prowl shook his head.  
"not in the slightest."bumblebee relaxed when prowl tightened his hold on ,apon feeling the beatle relaxe, hugged him tighter and closer to started to hum a tone he'd heard from a song sari showed rubbed the beatles back and smiled apon hearing his engins settled down and soon fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
prowl woke up he sat up and looked around.  
"bumblebee?"prowl sat up from the floor.  
"yeah prowl?"bumblebee hopped down and knelt infront of bumblebee.  
"what are you doing on the floor?"prowl ask.  
"i dont know i just sat down here."bumblebee frowned then smiled at an idea.  
"hey you want to come to town with me?we could hang out a little while and oh i dont know stop by the videogame store."prowl 's optics brightened.  
"can we really?"bumblebee ask.  
" on lets go."prowl stood and pulled bumblebee up and they started leaving when the little beetle sheepishly grabed prowls smiled and gave a gentle 's face lit up and he leand into prowls side.  
*movies*  
"lets ,the house at the end of the street(seen sucks),school house rock,finding nemo,or this weeks surprise horror movie?"prowl ask.  
"hm...surprise horror."bumblebee the inside prowl smiled he knew bumblebee was a scardy bot and would cling to him.  
"alright."prowl bought the snacks,to which bumblebee protested,and got them the screen appeared the name in bright green bold letters : **Last house on the left**  
*middle of the movie*  
bumblebee jumped and clung to prowls grinned and put that arm around bumblebee pulling him was a loud crash in the movie and everyone watching jumpped.  
"AHH!"the whole theater started laughing at how he screamed but bumblebee kept shaking.  
"you know that this isnt real right?"prowl ask and slowly bumblebee nodded.  
"it's still scary."bumblebee smiled.  
*back at the base*  
"that was so cool!and thanks for going to the game store with me."bumblebee was about to reply when optimus came in with a femme.  
"guy's this is shadowmoon."optimus introduced them.  
"hi i'm prowl."prowl said he reached a hand out and shook didnt move other than to stand behind prowl and hope he wasnt seen.  
"you guys can call me your prowl i'm going to guess the little yellow one behind you is i right?"shadow ask.  
"yes."prowl replied.  
"bumblebee step out and say hi."optimus was answered with a muffled glared at optimus then turned to address shadowmoon.  
" 's having problems and dosent trust many right now."prowl said nicely.  
"i know why do you think i'm here?optimus told me about what happened and since i work with people like this he ask me to come help."shadow 's optics opened wide then narrowed in stomped forward and jabed optimus in the chassie with his finger.  
"YOU TOLD ANOTHER PERSON?!YOU GLITCHED AFTHEAD EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND!JUST STAY OUT OF MY SLAGGING LIFE!"bumblebee exclaimed and stormed off to prowls room.  
"oh great thanks optimus!if my aft has to sleep on the couch cause he's pissed at me i'm going to come in and murder you in your sleep!"prowl shouted.  
"i was just trying to help!"optimus replied.  
"if you want to help then just stay out of our lives!because everything you've done so far has just screwed his life up more!"prowl exploded on optimus the stomped off to calm bumblebee down.  
*prowls room*  
"why cant he just get it through that thick processer of his i dont want his help?!"bumblebee exclaimed at prowl while pacing.  
"um you just answered your own question."prowl stopped pacing and looked at prowl.  
"i did?"bumblebee ask.  
" said ,and i quote, that thick processer of his."prowl replied.  
"oh yeah."bumblebee stated.  
**prowl slight problem.**  
ratchet commed.  
**with the surprize?whats wrong?**  
prowl replied confused.  
**erm...the picture's a little different.**  
ratchet said.  
**different how?**  
prowl ask.  
**well,i couldn't recover the whole picture so it's got his creators and instead of them sitting with him in the middle something happened and now it's just them holding his hands but he's not in the picture.**/b  
ratchet replied.  
**it's fine thanks for helpping i'll pick it up before his party tomorrow while he's out with sari.**  
prowl said.  
**it's all rapped and ready to out.**  
prowl looked at bumblebee who was looking at him.  
"what?"prowl ask.  
"who were you talking to?"bumblebee ask couriusly.  
"ratchet."prowl nodded.  
"so what now?i cant go out or they'll corner me."bumblebee ask.  
"not if i'm with you."prowl smiled and bumblebee got up.  
**my hero.**  
bumblebee thought as they walked out.  
*living room*  
"so shadowmoon what brings you down here?"bulkhead ask.  
"you dont know?"shadow ask.  
"know what?"bulkhead ask glancing over at optimus.  
"bumblebee was raped the other morning."shadowmoon whispered.  
"WHAT!BY WHO?!"bulkhead demanded.  
"if i had wanted very one to know i would have screamed it to the world."bumblebee whispered stepping in the room.  
"dont listen to 's just too stupid to understand."optimus said.  
"i'm not stupid."bumblebee said.  
"wait let me-"optimus replied.  
"no you did it this time prime."prowl growled.  
"bumblebee i didnt mean...it's not that..."optimus tried reaching out a servo to bumblebee who pushed it away and took a step back.  
"i'm not stupid."bumblebee whispered and glared at the grabed prowls hand and led him out of the living room.  
*rec room*  
"bumblebee are you alright?"prowl ask.  
"NO!EVER SINCE IT HAPPENED HE'S BEEN AN ASS!I HATE HIM I WISH HE'D GOTO HELL BECAUSE I'M ALREADY HERE!AND-"bumblebee was cut off as he felt dizzy and blacked raced forward and caught him before he could hit the floor.  
"bumblebee!"prowl screamed shaking the poor bot by his he got no responce he carefully picked up the yellow mech and raced to ratchet.  
*med bay*  
"RATCHET!"prowl screamed running old medic jumped and turned around.  
"what?"ratchet ask grumplie.  
"bumblebee he just passed out."prowl replied.  
"lay him on the berth and explain."ratchet ordered getting out a small device to make sure the scout was still online.  
"ok we ran into prime,shadowmoon,and said things he shouldn't and we left he was in mid rant when he just dropped."prowl panted.  
"slow your breathing before you pass show it was because of stress."ratchet said calmly laying a hand on prowls was a soft wirring sound before bumblebee sat pushed him back down and leaned over him looking into his optics with a bright nodded and pulled back letting the younger bot sit rubbed his optics.  
"what the slag doc bot?"bumblebee ask rubbing his just shook his head.  
"stand up."ratchet looked over at prowl who was standing right beside him slowly slide onto his peds and pushed off the berth only to fall over and have prowl cetch lifted him and put him back on the berth."did he hit anything when he fell?"ratchet ask.  
"no i caught him before he hit the ground."prowl was confused and looked between the two.  
"WILL SOMEBOT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON?!"bumblebee sighed.  
"you passed out from stress."ratchet explained.  
"he probable just fell because he did just come to."prowl suggusted.  
"probable."ratchet agreed."try again."ratchet watched as bumblebee stood and walked around.  
"can i go now?"bumblebee ask.  
"bye."ratchet left for the rec room.  
*rec room*  
"just take the energon bumblebee."prowl sighed.  
"i really dont want it prowl.i'm to mad at optimus."bumblebee gave up and took a drink of the energon while sitting beside prowls second drink of it bumblebee reached over took a sip and gave it frowned.  
"now it's yours."prowl said and pushed it into bumblebee's hands.  
"nope i only wanted a sip."bumblebee replied.  
"yeah well i dont want bumblebee germs."prowl stated looking giggled.  
"you didnt complain when we were watching that movie today."bumblebee said face flared a bright red as he glared at the yellow huffed and took the cube reached over and playfully shoved came in and raised an eyebrow.  
"alright you two stop flirting."sari giggled when both of their faceplates turned bright red.  
"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"both rolled her eye's.  
"sure you arnt but just know i'll be watching you two."sari stated and walked away.  
"sometimes she gives me the creeps."bumblebee whispered and prowl nodded.  
*three months later*  
"on three counts assult how do you find the defendents?"ultra magnus ask.  
"we find the defendents guilty."the jury replied.  
"on six counts rape how do you find the defendents?"ultra magnus ask.  
"guilty."the jury replied.  
"one two counts attempted murder how do you find the defendents?"ultra magnus ask.  
"guilty your honor."the jury replied.  
"sentinel you are no longer a ,jetstorm,jetfire,and blurr you four are removed from the elite guard and are sentenced to life in stockades."ultra magnus declared."this case dismissed."ultra magnus jumped up and ran to prowl hugging him smiled and hugged him back his smiled grew when he heard bumblebee whispering.  
"it's primus it's finally over!"bumblebee cheered in his chest felt someone poke him in the back and turned around.  
"wasp happy bumblebot got justice."wasp smiled at his cousin and hugged him.

* * *

Have a preview :

preview for part six!  
"come on the others are outside."prowl nodded and ran and jumped on wasp's back.  
"just like when we were sparklings."bumblebee giggled.  
"only your on top this time."wasp gave bumblebee a piggy back ride outside.  
*outside*  
"kid you look like a sparkling again."ratchet smirked and played along.  
"weeeee."bumblebee playfully called out causing everyone to climbed off his cousins back and stood beside prowl.  
"so i'll take it they lost?"jazz ask.  
"hell ya they lost!"bumblebee exclaimed.


	6. Happy Birthday Bumblebee!

"and i'm so sorry for sending you to stockades."bumblebee other bots one femme and one mech came up to bumblebee.  
"it was nice to meet wish it was on a better occasion."fullmoon ,the mech, said.  
"yes.i agree with my should hang out too ninja."shev said.  
"alright."prowl smiled as he rapped his arm around bumblebee's waste.  
" take care of that ninja will ya?"shev ask.  
"dont worry i will."bumblebee waived at each other.  
"come on the others are outside."prowl nodded and ran and jumped on wasp's back.  
"just like when we were sparklings."bumblebee giggled.  
"only your on top this time."wasp gave bumblebee a piggy back ride outside.  
*outside*  
"kid you look like a sparkling again."ratchet smirked and played along.  
"weeeee."bumblebee playfully called out causing everyone to climbed off his cousins back and stood beside prowl.  
"so i'll take it they lost?"jazz ask.  
"hell ya they lost!"bumblebee exclaimed.  
"and with the charges they had they'll be in for life."prowl smiled a true sentinel came by.  
"i'll get you you little bumbler!and your stupid ninja-bot too!"sentinel screamed.  
"yeah right!kiss my aft jailbird!"bumblebee exclaimed.  
"whats a jailbird?"bulkhead ask.  
"no used it after watching some dude get arrested."bumblebee replied and bulkhead nodded.  
*the base*  
all were in the living and prowl were on the couch hand in hand,optimus was watching the moniters,ratchet was cetching up with his nephew(wasp),bulkhead was painting,and jazz was trying to beat bumblebee's high score on racing.  
"your doing it wrong 's a shortcut past the gas station turn left and the right."bumblebee sighed.  
"your just trying to trick me."jazz grumbled.  
"just try it jazz!"bumblebee exclaimed."it'll put you in first!"bumblebee tried it and bumblebee slapped him in the back of the head."told ya."bee chuckled at his sons out rage.  
"alright bee."prowl rolled his pulled the beetle back down beside him and rapped his arms around his waste."stay."prowl whispered so only he could pouted but nuzzled his face into prowls side.  
"grrrrrr."came bumblebee's mumbled lay'd across prowls lap and snuggled up to the older bot.  
bdid sentinel really mean that earlier?did i only make things worse for prowl and the others?/b  
bumblebee thought.  
"lets go to our rooms guys."optimus all got up and went to their rooms.  
*prowls room*  
"alright whats wrong bee?"prowl ask.  
"what-"bumblebee started.  
"dont start that you been distracted all day."prowl shrugged.  
"what sentinel said has been in my head i want to know if he really ment it or better have cause i want really bad to kick his-"bumblebee started.  
"bumblebee!"prowl exclaimed.  
"what i was going to say skidplate."bumblebee replied gave him a get real look before shaking his head.  
"so when did you find out that ratchet and wasp were related to you?"prowl sat down.  
"well,ratchet was talking about how he lost his son before his first birthday and how much he missed him.i was talking to bulkhead about how i lost my creators and didnt remember when ratchet was checking the data base to see if they'd found his son it came up with a he looked to see who it was i had just come in to ask if he was testifing in the court case when it popped up my for wasp ratchet knew he was related to wasp."bumblebee replied.  
"speaking of wasp were is he sleeping?"prowl ask.  
"my old i packed all my junk up in boxes and put it in storage i gave him my old room."bumblebee said.  
*next morning*  
"GET UP!"prowl shouted looking down at his whinning bondmate.  
"nooooooo."bumblebee commed everone to let them know he was taking extream mesures to wake found one of bumblebee's stink bombs and lit raced out of the room as soon as it exploded."PROWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"bumblebee screamed.  
"IF YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME!"prowl shouted shaking his butt in bumblebee's raced in and prowl ducked just as bee jumpped and he went right over prowl just missing him.  
"HAPPY CREATION DAY BEE!"everyone and prowl stood back smiled.  
"thanks guys but it was a while ago."bumblebee chuckled.  
"so we were fighting megatron then now we are having a party."jazz said.  
"so whats going to happen today?"bumblebee ask.  
"not a clue."everyone but prowl said.  
"i planned it all,arranged it all,and is the only one that knows what will happen today."prowl grinned."by the way wait untill you guy's see the rec room."prowl grinned."oh i need to see everyone but sari and bumblebee."prowl added.  
*rec room*  
"ok you guy's are going to jump out when i turn the lights on and ask how he likes everything then spray him down with the you in controll of the radio play fitting you get the biggest water gun because he's you and sideswipe you guy's tell everyone where to hide but jazz and and optimus your in charge of the disco set that up and said you had to do just do it when we have a comm me when your ready."prowl ordered then left.  
*15 minutes later*  
prowl turned on the lights and the song ballad of mona lisa by PANIC! at the disco came on.  
"so how do you like it?"prowl ask.  
"it's great prowl!"bumblebee exclaimed.  
"now!"jazz jumpped out and started spraying bumblebee they were all laughing and sari even grabed a gun from prowl and started started laughing then he gasp and pointed at prowl.  
"TRADER!"bumblebee screamed as his bondmate picked up and gun and also started shooting at stopped when they ran out of water."you know what i deserved here prowlie lemme give ya a big hug."bumblebee evily.  
"no way!"prowl ran from bumblebee who chased turned to make sure he was winning when he tripped over a table and did a faceplant into the jumped back up and barley missed wasnt so lucky again when the dripping wet bumblebee caught him."gah!your cold!let go!"prowl gasp.  
"but i love you!"bumblebee nagged.  
"you know this means war right?"prowl was slipped out of his tight grip (cause he was covered in oil he'd planned all of this well) jumpped on to the rafters."NOW!"prowl pulled paint ball guns started shooting bumblebee."this is for paintin' my tree you little maggot!"prowl sprung down from the rafters hanging by his knees and shot bumblebee with neon orange,green,and blue.  
*an hour later*  
"ok the next one is from me."sari picked up the box and unrapped was a stereo system.  
"thanks sari."bumblebee said.  
"ok last gift."ratchet gave his son a box.  
"thanks."bumblebe said looking at the axel grease.  
"wait we forgot one."prowl said comming in."this is from me and ratchet."prowl carefully handed the box to bumblebee he opened it was a picture and it had his father,his mother,and his hands?  
"this is the picture that sideswipe broke."bumblebee whispered.  
"yeah...sorry about everything but your servo's being cut out.i couldnt figure out to get you back in the picture."ratchet said.  
"it's fine."bumblebee looked at the picture and looked at his hard."but boy ratch you sure do look different."bumblebee chuckled.  
"what do you mean by that little buddy ratchets not in there."bulkhead ask then sides and sunny came in.  
"you stupid little bumbler!you sent us to the brig!"sideswipe stepped infront of them.  
"no prime sent you to the brig and i would like it very much if you didnt shout at my son!"ratchet twins gasp along with most of the earthbound crew.  
"and while we're telling is my cousin."bumblebee said.  
"lil bee is your son?"jazz ask.  
"well i guess we know where he got his bad attitude from the hatchet gave it to him."sideswipe giggled to his twin who glared at him and moved over to bumblebee.  
"well atleast he's nothing like you."sunny said."and now i'm not talking to you."sunny added.  
bplease dont start fighting.../b  
bumblebee pointed a finger at him.  
" is all your fault!"sides screamed and jumped onto started punching him in the face.  
"get off me!"bumblebee shouted and punched him fell off of bumblebee."come on jerk right here right an me."bumblebee sideswipe could reply bumblebee roundhouse kicked him in the chestplate and he stumbled came over and tried to punch him but bumblebee ducked and punch his side.  
biwe'd he get moves like that?!/b/i  
ratchet commed prime and prowl.  
bidon't know./b/i  
optimus commed they both looked to prowl who was looking at the floor.  
bii kinda sorta taught him some self defence.../b/i  
prowl started watching the fight was winning sideswipe was losing.  
three i'll grab bee you grab your twin got it?/b/i  
prowl commed.  
bigot it./b/i  
bi1...2.../b/i  
"3!"prowl and sunstreaker raced into the grabed bumblebee around his waste and threw him over his football tackled his brother.  
"put me down!put me down!"bumblebee was times like these he hated being shorter then was throwing a fit on prowls shoulder kicking and banging with his fists.  
"bumblebee!stop it before i drop you!"prowl warned trying to get a better grip on the minibot who froze instantly.  
bidont drop my ass!thats a long way down!and ratchet would tear you apart!/b/i  
bumblebee exclaimed comming prowl.  
bii wont just stop moving my sholder hurts./b/i  
prowl commed both stopped squirrming prowl put bumblebee down and sunstreaker got off sideswipe.  
"now what bumblebo- i mean bumblebee want to do?"wasp ask trying to speak right shrugged.  
"i dont care."bumblebee said."whatever you want to do."bumblebee added leaning back against leand down and whispered something to 's optics lit up."thats right!sari do you still want to see that movie thing?"bumblebee ask.  
"yeah."sari replied.  
"come 's at the can all go."bumblebee said.  
"hey!now i didnt say that!i said you should take her and wasp!"prowl exclaimed.  
"so everyone wouuld love it!"sari exclaimed.  
" go."wasp transformed and sari got in bumblebee.  
*the park*  
"so why are we here?what's going on organic?"wasp ask.  
"my name is sari wasp."sari replied.  
"oops sorry."wasp apologised.  
"it's is the 4th of 's a holiday."sari said.  
"what is so special about today?"bumblebee ask.  
"it's independence day."sari replied.  
"whats that?"optimus searched the internet.  
"independence day a civil holiday for the celebration of the anniversary of the beginnings of national independence; specifically: July 4 observed as a legal holiday in the United States in commemoration of the adoption of the Declaration of Independence in 1776."prowl explained.  
"let me guess you got that from the internet?"sari nodded."ok prowl look up the preamble."sari said.  
"We the People of the United States,in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence,[note 1] promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."prowl stated.  
"so what goes happens on this independence day?"optimus ask.  
"we celebrate our freedom by shooting colorful explosions in the sky called fireworks."sari replied.  
"so what is independence day?"ratchet ask.  
"During the American Revolution, the legal separation of the Thirteen Colonies from Great Britain occurred on July 2, 1776, when the Second Continental Congress voted to approve a resolution of independence that had been proposed in June by Richard Henry Lee of Virginia declaring the United States independent from Great Britain.[4][5] After voting for independence, Congress turned its attention to the Declaration of Independence, a statement explaining this decision, which had been prepared by a Committee of Five, with Thomas Jefferson as its principal author. Congress debated and revised the wording of the Declaration, finally approving it on July 4. A day earlier, John Adams had written to his wife Abigail."bumblebee replied.  
"o-key."jazz said.  
"alright just sit down and watch!the shows about to start!"sari sat up in a tree watching the fireworks with bumblebee across his lap relaxed.  
"these are cool."bumblebee nodded in agreement as a firework exploded in the shape of a leaned up and kissed prowl gently and was surprised at first but slowly started to broke the kiss and bumblebee snuggled into prowls chestplate.  
*3 hours later in prowls room*  
they were locked in a passionate glossa's battle for moaned when prowl deepened the knocked on prowls door and they both let out quiet let go of bumblebee and went to answer him layd on his opened the door and came face to face with optimus.  
"prime."prowl said nodding.  
"hey uh...is bumblebee in here?"optimus opened the door all the way so his leader could see the mini bot with his faceplate slammed into the berth.  
"yeah he's ?"prowl ask.  
"could i...could i talk to him?"optimus looked at him  
"i dont think thats a good idea 's still trying to forget the trial."prowl replied.  
"i understand but i need to talk to him."optimus held up one finger and turned to bumblebee.  
"hey bee!prime wants to talk to you!"prowl stuck his middle finger up at optimus and prowl turned around."he says no."prowl said and closed the door.


End file.
